Big Trouble in Little Konoha
by JM McLand
Summary: In the wild unexplored west a group of fight off bank robbers, save kidnapped Native princesses, become outlaws, take long rides off into the setting sun, and that is all in a day's work for Team 7. [SS/NH]


Big Trouble in Little Konoha

Disclaimer: Don't own it

Summary: In the wild unexplored west a group of f4ight off bank robbers, save kidnapped Native princesses, become outlaws, take long rides off into the setting sun, and that is all in a day's work for Team 7.

Random- sometimes multi chaptered stories from the AU cover.

**Needs a man on a white horse like she needs a bullet in her brain**

It really wasn't funny. How many times did men think she was an easy target because she was a woman with unusually pink hair? It dated back to her young academy years at the old school house and the boys thought they could bully her. Well…they did bully her until she learned to have a back bone, and also found out she had a really mean right hook at the ripe age of 9. At the age of 12 she became a terror in the school yard along with her best friends.

But she brushed away that memory as she stared bored at the drunk outlaw who was slurring at her while trying paw at her like some cheap saloon girl. Really, she could easily handle this guy by simply flipping him over and pointing her smith and westin in his face. Hell she didn't even need her gun to take this man out and collect the bounty on his ugly mug. So what was keeping her?

The bartender and the rifle he kept under his bar.

If she oh so graciously defended herself against this mongrel he would most likely (and finally) shot her for destroying his bar- for the fourth time. The way the lazy man was eyeing her as he cleaned his glasses with a dirty rag- counterproductive if anybody asked her- she knew Shikamaru would finally act on his threat.

So really she had to come up with another method of telling this guy to fuck off, without starting a brawl. Usually, her best friends flanked either side of her but today was her lucky day they decide to actually shop for their long ride and leave her alone in the bar. Her cropped pants showed off enough leg to get the attention of men – something Naruto warned her about and she bluntly ignored. The cream male's shirt knotted around her waist and showed off the red tank under it. The last part of her little ensemble was the leather gun holder secured at her waist that her father had given her on her 16th birthday. Maybe the outfit did attract trouble, but she could handle trouble.

She needed a white horse savior like she needed a bullet in the head.

So finally deciding how to turn down her admire, Sakura smiled at him. "Sorry hun." The woman drawled lazily. " I am not interested." She smacked his hand away, and watched the rage color his dirty face. "I don't sleep with dogs."

The sigh from the bartender could be heard as the room went completely silent. He simply muttered 'troublesome' before all hell broke out.

The criminal lunged for her once the shock wore off and Sakura kicked the chair out in front of him before punching him square in the face. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Shikamaru sink down behind the counter and saw the faint smoke rising from the lazy man's pipe. Confidant he wasn't going to shoot her- or at anyone else in the bar she went in for the brawl.

It didn't get as bad as the last few times, mostly because the man's so called comrades refused to help him. In less than five minutes she had him flat on the ground, hands tied behind his back and her knee pressing hard into the natural curve of his spine. "Next time you decide to get handy with an uninterested woman…think quick you prick. You are lucky the bounty says alive." She jerked his bruised and half broken body up, before half dragging him to the sheriff to collect the reward.

Two hours later, Sakura was sitting at the bar chatting with Shikamaru when the two missing member of her party finally walked in. Naruto laughed and waved at Shikamaru and went to join them at the bar. "So everything still bothersome you lazy ass?"

The dark haired and lazy eyed man just shrugged and poured them all a shot of whiskey. Sasuke just accepted with a nod, but noticed that one of the tables seemed off…but said nothing. Indeed, nothing really out of the usual happened, Sakura got hit on, broke some furniture, then gave Shikamaru the reward money to pay for the damage- plus this time a little extra for next time. It was why he allowed the three of them in his bar in the first place.

And they also took out the trash for free with extra money to toss his way. It meant he had to work less and for a lazy man such as himself…well it was a good trade.


End file.
